With the rapid development of mobile communications technologies, the capability of a user equipment (User Equipment, UE) has been constantly enhanced, and the antenna configuration of the UE has been gradually developed from 1 antenna into 2 antennas, 4 antennas, 8 antennas and even more.
In the prior art, when needing to communicate with a network, the UE must firstly access to the network through a random access process and may communicate with the network after successful access, and in this case, the UE may report its own antenna configuration capability to the network, for transmitting information in a subsequent communication process by using multiple antennas. However, in the random access process before the UE communicates with the network, since the network does not know the antenna configuration capability of the UE, the UE could not transmit information in the random access process by using the multiple antennas even if the UE is configured with multiple antennas, thus resulting in that the transmission efficiency and reliability of the UE for sending a message to a base station in the random access process are low, and the user experience is poor.
Therefore, the above-mentioned problem of low transmission efficiency and reliability of the UE for sending the message to the base station in the random access process needs to be solved urgently.